The present subject matter relates generally to music instruction and methods of notating music.
For many people, playing a musical instrument is a popular pastime or activity. Learning to play a musical instrument, however, is not easy. Beginners particularly have trouble reading music and playing the corresponding notes. Some people may even seek musical instruction with the hope of improving their musical skills or even making a career in music performance.
The conventional method of music instruction involves reading some form of music notation, such as standard sheet music, guitar tablature, and/or scale and chord frames, and playing the corresponding notes on the musical instrument. As a musician progresses, it is important for the musician to learn more than just reading music, but to actually understand the relationships between notes, chords, and scales. This knowledge is the foundation of music theory, which helps musicians with many intermediate and advanced musical skills, including composition. For many music students, the relationships between notes, between the notes of chords and scales, and between written notes and the corresponding points on the instrument where the notes are produced are not immediately apparent in standard music instruction and/or notation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a musical instruction and method of notating music related thereto that allows for the visualization of relationships between notes, chords, and scales and between the notes of the written notation and the location on the playing surface of an instrument.